Too Little Too Late
by Coolcatstar
Summary: Raph and Leo got into a fight, and Raph ended up saying something to Leo and hurting Leo's arm. And now Leo is running off with an injured arm. Will Leo ever come home? Oh and the cover was made by NinjaTurtleGirl over on DeviantART
1. Chapter 1

The turtles had just come back from their failed mission on trying to take down a Kraang HQ. The boys were pretty mad about it too, but Leo was more mad at Raph, then the fact that they failed the mission Only because Raph was the one who made them fail because he didn't listen to Leo, and did his own thing. Honestly, Leo didn't want to talk him right now.

"So, your not gonna talk to me? heh, How childish." Raph mocked at Leo as all four of them sat down in the pit.

"It's not childish, I'm just mad that's all. I can't believe you didn't listen to me at all today." Leo snapped back. By there, a war started to break out.

"Well why should I even listen to you ta start with? Your orders are lame and a waste of time. I feel sorry that Mikey and Donnie listened ta them."

"They are not a waste of time, they are thought through and safe."

"Yeah, that's what I would call them. Leo, their pathetic. And sometimes just like you." Raph barked. By now they were both standing up in the pit.

"I am not pathetic. How am I pathetic?"

"Do I have to point out the obvious?"

"You know what Raph?"

"Oh please share."

Leo growled kick Raph down and stormed out the lair entrance. Leo made it for the nearest manhole cover and slipped through. He didn't care by the fact it was down pouring, he just wanted to leave the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Did they just see that correctly? Did Leo really just do that? The two youngests just sat there completely surprised, wide eyed, looking where Leo once stood. Raph was on the ground leaning on his elbows dumbfounded.  
"Uh…. Wow…" Mikey said breaking the silence. "Did Leo just-"  
"Yes Mikey. He did" Donnie interrupted.  
Raph stared at the entrance for a little while, Then got up to make his way to the turnstiles.  
"Raph wait. I think you should leave Leo alone right now." Donnie said.  
"Yeah dude you made him kinda angry." Mikey agreed.  
Raph hesitated, looked at the entrance and back. Then finally nodded. "Whatever.

A few hours passed since Leo ran out of the lair and Raph started to get a little antsy.

"Ugh, where is he? He's been gone forever dudes.." Mikey whined.

"You know, I hate to admit it but, Mikey's right, Leo has been gonna while." Donnie agreed. "You don't think he got himself into trouble, do you?"

"guys, this is Leo were talking about. I am pretty sure he didn't get into trouble. Now I'm gonna go out and find him, and bring his shell right back here." Raph got up and made his way to the lair entrance.

"Be safe Raph, and make sure that you guys get back before the storm that's coming tonight." Donnie called to his older brother.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be back" and Raph left the lair without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was sitting alone on a rooftop about seven blocks away from his home, In the light rain that was coming down, looking at the blue yin-yang necklace Raph gave him when they were younger. He started to think about the good times he had with Raph too, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard shuffling behind him. He quickly put the necklace in his pocket, jumped up and turned with his hand on his sword's handle.

"Calm your self Leo, it's just me." Raph said walking towards his older brother. "Come on bro, time to come home."

"No." Leo simply replied.

"What?"

"I mean, not right now.. I'm not ready to go back home yet"

"You just had quite a few hours to yaself, you are comin home." Raph basically ordered.

"Why are you being like that all of a sudden Raph? So what if I don't go home right now? I don't think it will be the end of the world if I don't." Leo snapped back.

"Leo, it's late. You go home now, or I'm gonna make ya come home myself! Your choice." Raph stepped closer.

For a moment, Leo was silent, and didn't do anything but glare at Raph. "So what's your decision?" the younger brother practically taunted.

I'm not coming home Raphael. Why would I go back when I know the next moment were going to fight again? You answer me that." Leo calmly replied.

The red clad turtle was a little shocked by what his older brother said. But that didn't stop him from bringing him home. "Since your gonna be like that, I guess I'm just gonna have ta bring ya home myself."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Raph didn't reply. Instead, he charged at Leo, catching him completely by surprise, knocking him down. Leo quickly got back up, but so did Raph. "Raph, what are you doing?!"

Raph didn't respond, but only to charge at Leo once again, and hitting the eldest square in the chest with the handle of his sai, knocking the wind right out of Leo. Leo began to cough, because f the lack of air in his lungs, but quickly recovered, and was waiting for Raph to make his next move. Which, wasn't a long wait, because raph lashed his sai out at Leo, and Leo dodged the weapon with ease.

"Raph, if this is your way in bringing my home then it wasn't very thought through.." Leo stated.

"I don't care!" Raph finally spoke, "You are unbelievable! You had to blame your fault on my didn't ya! Why didn't ya take tha blame every once in a while!"

'Is that what this is about? Raph,I don't blame you every time, and tonight was totally you though, haven't you thought about that? I had nothing to do with it this time!" Raph lashed his sai out again, and Leo once again dodged the attack.

"TOUGH! Ya know, ya make me feel like my life would be better off if ya weren't my brother. I mean that Leo."

Leo stood there dumbfounded. Did Raph really just say that his life would be better without him? But before Leo could move, Raph swung his sai at Leo's for arm, causing a decently deep cut. Leo yelped in pain and covered the wound with his hand. By then, it was pouring. You could barely see no more than 4 feet ahead of you.

Raph soon came back into reality and stared at Leo clutching his wound, then glanced down at his tip was slightly bloodstained. He looked back up at Leo.

"If that's really how you feel Raph, then maybe I should just leave." Leo said. Leo took the necklace out of hif belt, and threw it at Raph's feet.

Raph looked down at the object,then picked it up. "You still have this?" Raph asked while looking at the necklace, thinking about the moment he gave it to his older brother.

"Had, it the correct terms…"

"Wait, woe, Leo, yer actually leaving? I didn't mean it, ya know that, don't ya? That I would neva say somethin like that to ya? Ya can't leave!" Raph basically pleaded.

"TOO LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT RAPH! You had your chance, and now I see you don't need me anymore, so, I may as well leave. I don't want to bother you anymore than I had before." Leo turned to leave not wanting to talk to Raph anymore.

Tears sprouted at the corners of Raph's eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry. OK? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

"Don't bother." With that, Leo ran off.

Raph stared after his older brother until he was out of site, and by this time, the tears won, they flowed freely down Raphs face. He couldn't stand it. He just lost a brother, a friend. 'What am I going to tell the others?' He thought. The rain grew lighter on his way home. at least, lighter than it was before..


	4. Chapter 4

It took Raph a moment to gather himself, and started walking depressedly towards home. By the time he got to the nearest manhole cover, It was only sprinkling. But that didn't matter to him, the only thing that did matter to him right now, was realizing how he had let Leo go so easily like that. Raph was never going to forgive himself if he never sees his big brother again. He lifted the cover and slid inside into the sewers below.

* * *

It was a long and depressing walk back to the the time he got back, he walked throught the turnstiles, and walked to his room. However he never made it to his room cause he was stopped by Mikey.

"Hey Raph, I thought you were going to bring Leo home. Where is he?" Mikey asked tilting his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it Mike.." Raph's voice tailed off a little.

"He didn't die did he?!" Mikey asked starting to freaking out a bit.

"What! No! We just got inta a fight.. and fought, and I kinda said and did some stuff I shouldn't have done, and, well he ran off." He said scratching his head.

"And it didn't occur to you to follow him?" Donnie joined.

"It did, but, just, I don't know. I know I should have, but I didn't. I screwed up, I know, and I have no idea how ta fix it. I don't know where he went, or anything like that! It's all my fault! I know that!" Raph shouted back at Donnie.

"Well you better figure something out! You are on your own on this Raphael. Figure out a way to get Leo to ever trust you again. Come on Mikey, Lets go." The two youngest turtles turned and headed for the lair entrance.

"Where are you guys goin?"

"Were going to see if we can try to find him!" Mikey yelled back.

"No you are not!" an new voice snapped at them making all three of them jump. "It is late you three must look for Leonardo tomorrow."

"But sensei! Leo's out there right now, and If we don't look now, he might get in trouble, or leave the city!" Donnie explained.

"Leonardo will be fine for one night. Now go to your rooms now! I do not want to hear out of any of you until the morning. I also don't want any of you sneaking out. Do I make myself clear?" Splinter said dryly. There was a moment where none of them spoke. Splinter tired again. "Do I make myself clear my sons?"

"Hai sensei…" the three said in unison, and walked to their rooms.

* * *

Leo traveled for a little while on the rooftops, and covered the wound with the tails of his mask to make a makeshift bandage. He was on his way to see April. He just really needed to talk to a friend.

He finally arrived to his friends apartment, and tapped on the window glass. He waited for a moment, then the redhead came to the window, and opened it up.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" April questioned. She glanced over to his arm. "Oh my god, what happened to your arm?! Come in and let me look at it!" Practically pulling him in. April walked him over to the bathroom to get him cleaned up. She unwrapped his arm to look at the injury. "What happened?" she repeated her question.

Leo stayed silent for a moment, then answered. "Raph and I were having a fight, then he attacked me and started saying things I wish he never said.. then, he cut me with his sai." Leo winced a bit as April was cleaning out the wound.

"Sorry…" She thought over the words Leo had just said and then replied. "Leo that's horrible! Why would Raph do such a thing?"

"he was just mad, and, I don't think I have the strength to go home for a while.. Do you know of anyplace I could sleep in for a while?"

"tell you what, you can sleep in my living room tonight, stay at my house tomorrow, and on my way to school and back I will try to see if there are any places you can stay." she said as she finished wrapping Leo's arm. "I mean, it's the least I could do for you after the way Raph did this to you."

"Thanks April. I really owe you one." The turtle replied. April lead Leo to the couch and got a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep in.

"Is this enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." Leo replied tucking himself into the blanket. "Hey, where is your aunt? I was wondering this for a little while."

"She's out of town for the week so you don't have to worry about her."the teen said with a smile.

"Oh ok."

"Goodnight Leo."

"Goodnight April. and, thanks again"

April smiled and left the room, leaving Leo alone. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning in New York, and the three younger turtles exited their rooms hoping that Leo returned last night when they were asleep, but the hope was shot down when they found that the eldest brother never returned. So, the two youngest tried not to think about it by going through their routine.

As for Raph, he still felt extremely guilty about what happened and couldn't shake the feeling that something happened to Leo after he ran off. Now Raph was sitting there, in the pit, examining the charm of Leo's didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone, with his older brother home and safe, but that wasn't going to happen,and he knew that.  
Through Raph's mind, he was trying to figure out how he was going to make Leo forgive him when he came home. He huffed, got up, put the necklace in his pocket, and went over to the punching dummy to let his frustration out.

Meanwhile, Mikey was in the kitchen making one of his "masterpieces", but still couldn't get his mind off of Leo. No one in the lair could. Not after Raph chased him away like that. Mikey shook the thought to the back of his mind for now and finished up what he was making. He combined pizza (obviously) with peanut butter. To him it sounded good. But to everyone else in the known planet, it was just nasty.

* * *

It was about 9:00 when Leo woke up. He forgot where he was for a moment, then remembered what happened, and why he was here. He sighed at the memory. He really didn't want to speak or see Raph for a really long time. Yet, he still didn't know how long it would be yet. He sighed again, then got up and went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Soon, Leo's T-phone vibrated in his belt, which surprised him for a moment. Leo picked up the T-phone and read the screen. It was a text form April.

"Hey Leo! Good R U up yet?" The text read. Leo simply smirked and replied.

"Hey April, yes I am up. Aren't U supposed to Be in school?" He pressed send and put the phone down. 'I might as well do some meditating while I'm here. I have nothing better to do. Plus, it will help me get my mind off of last night...' Leo thought. Leo walked out of the kitchen with his glass of water and sat down on the carpet of April's living room. He set the water down on the table next to him a long with his phone, and cleared his mind. Pretty soon he was in deep meditation mode.

* * *

April walked into her apartment at around 3:30.  
"Leo! I'm home!" No one answered. "Hello?" Still no reply. 'Thats weird...' She started to look around only to find her friend still meditating on her living room floor. April smiled at how peaceful Leo looked at the moment. But she had to get him out of this state. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him, and lightly shook him.

It startled Leo because he was not expecting it, but didn't show it. He simply opened his eyes and smiled at his friend. "Hey April." He says softly.

"Hey. Did you not get my last texts? You had me a little worried.." She said letting him go and went to next to him.

Leo grabbed his phone and noticed he had 4 un-read messages from April. He must have not heard it vibrate. "Sorry. I didn't hear it. And sorry for making you worry..." He said.

"It's ok," she gave him a sideways hug, and squeezed his shoulders. "I wasn't too worried, I knew you could take care of yourself if anything came up." she released the turtle. "Hey, I also found a place you could stay at!"

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yeah, it's an abandon apartment building about a block away from my school! Here is the address." April handed Leo a piece of paper with the address on it.

Leo looked at the address. "And your sure it's abandoned?"

"Yes I am sure. I looked up the address online on my phone and the website I found said it was abandoned for a few years. It looks pretty suitable to live in for the time being." April simply replies.

"Cool, I'll go check it out tonight." Leo put the address in his T-Phone, and put the paper and the phone in his belt.

"Ok, so in the meantime what are you going to do? I have homework to do so I won't be able to hang out with out..." April said kinda sadly.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I can figure out something to do. Go and do your homework." He gave her a little smile.

"Well if your sure-"

"I'm sure."

"Ok, I will be in my room of you need me." She said while getting up. She grabbed her backpack and went to her room.

Leo thought for a moment. He looked around. He realized that April's living room was pretty big considering it was an apartment. He might as well practice some katas.

He got up and walked into the middle of the room. He had about 5 1/2 feet of room around him. That was enough room for him. He didn't even bother picking up his swords. He left them where he was sitting. It didn't really matter. After all he needed to practice katas that didn't need his swords anyway. He concentrated, then started his training.


	6. Chapter 6

It was night time and Leo was getting ready to go check out the apartment building April said earlier. He already gathered up his things and was waiting by the big window in April's room. After three minutes the redhead came into her room to see Leo before he went to the building.

"You ready?" She asked her friend.

"Yes I am. And I have to say, thank you for doing all this for me. I really appreciate what you're doing." He gave her a small smile.

"It's really no problem Leo. Really. Now, you might want to go now if you don't want your brothers finding you. After all, knowing Donnie, he will want to come here first to look." She said with a little laugh.

That made Leo laugh a little as well. "Your right April." He hugged April. April couldn't help, but hug back. A minute later, they broke the hug, and the turtle jumped out to the fire escape. He waved his goodbye, kept to the roof, and started his journey to the building.

April watched him for a moment before closing the window, and going to the kitchen to get an apple.

* * *

The brothers got their gear on, said their goodbyes to Splinter, and headed out. "Guys, we should start at April's place. Maybe he went there first." Donnie suggested.

"so you can see your girlfriend?" Mikey mocked.

"This is no time to make fun of Donnie Mikey." Raph slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Raph's right Mikey. Come on, we have to go find Leo." Donnie said before climbing up the latter to a manhole cover. His brothers quietly followed, and soon, they were up and out of the sewers and climbing onto a roof. They decided to go with Donnie's plan on going to April's place first. It took about ten minutes to get to April's. Donnie walked up to her window and tapped it.

April walked up to her window, and saw that it was Leo's brothers. With a sigh, she opened the window. "April, have you seen Leo? He's been gone since last night." Donnie exclaimed.

"Sure, I saw him. What about it?" April crossed her arms over her chest. the three turtles stared at her, eyes widened a little.

"Leo told you what happened didn't he?" Raph asked.

"Oh yeah. He also told me that he actually doesn't want to go home for quite a while. He's really hurt Raph." April turned her focus to Raph, who looked down at his feet in shame.

This was all his fault. He never wanted to hurt Leo, then come to hear that he doesn't want to come home. He looked back up. "Do you know where he went? I really need to apologize." Raph asked.

"I do. But I'm not telling you. He doesn't want to see you guys right now.I don't think that there is anything you can do to change his mind right now." April explained.

Tears welled up in Mikey's eyes just listening to this. He never ever wanted to hear that one of his brothers didn't want to see or hear from him. Especially not his oldest brother. He sat down. Donnie noticed this and kneeled down next to him and patted his back.

"Come on guys lets just go. There's no reason in staying here any longer." Raph sounded broken, but he did not show it.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway April." Donnie said before helping Mikey up.

April said nothing, and just closed her window not wanting to see them anymore. She was already felt bad for them, she didn't want to look it as well. Then she exited her room.

The brothers left the fire escape and jumped to the building next to April's building's roof. "Donnie, did you try locating Leo's T-phone yet?" Raph asked realizing that Leo had his phone with him.

"Yes Raph I did, but some how he turned off the GPS locator in his phone. My guess is that he really didn't want to be found." Donnie replied sadly.

"Well there is no sense in just sitting here let's try to find him!" Raph said eagerly. Donnie saw the eagerness in Raph and quickly followed not wanting to argue.

* * *

Leo followed the address until he found the building.

'Sure does look abandoned...' Leo thought. He shrugged it off and went inside. He looked around and the building was dusty and run down. It was definitely abandoned.

He walked around a little more trying to find the best room to stay on. It didn't really matter to him as long as it had a window, a bed, and a bathroom. Sure enough after looking for about twenty minutes, he found a room. It was a small, yet suitable apartment with everything he needed. Plus, the living room was pretty roomy. That gave him enough room to practice his ninjutsu skills. The room was in the back of the building, and had a fire escape next to one of the larger windows in the apartment. Leo settled in and went right to bed. He had a long day of making the room a lot more suitable for living, and needed lots of his strength.

* * *

Raph and his brothers searched for what seemed like forever around half the city with no luck on finding their oldest brother. By this point, the two youngest were pretty ticked. Raph had did this. He drove Leo away, and now they might never see Leo again.

Donnie stopped running on the rooftop they were on and sighed. "I am calling it. We need to get home. It's pretty late and it also pretty obvious that we're not going to find Leo tonight."

"Yeah I agree Donnie. Let's go home I'm tired..." Whined Mikey.

"No, I refuse to go home without Leo. I'm going to keep going until I see him." Raph growled.

"Raph it's late. Please, let's just go home. We can search the other half of the city tomorrow night." Donnie said.

Raph glared at Donnie for a moment. Not believing that Donnie is giving up tonight so easily, but then gave in. It was late. "Fine. Whatever." Raph started to make his way back to the lair not even bothering to wait for the others.

* * *

_** Hope you liked my giant paragraph describing the apartment building :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about three days since they started searching for Leo. With no luck what so ever. In fact, they started thinking that he was captured.

Donnie was in his lab trying to hack into some security cameras in the foot headquarters and and some of the Kraang detention facilities. Raph was irratated now. How could Leo just leave them like that without a word?

Raph hasn't been able to focus that past few days actually. He has only thinking about his older brother. The scene just kept running through his head like a broken projector. "TOO LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT RAPH! You had your chance, and now I see you don't need me anymore, so, I may as well leave." Leo's words rang in his ears. He was going through ideas on how to Leo to come home and trust him again. So far, the second oldest had no ideas what so ever. And that made him the most upset.

Donnie walked out of his lab. He looked up and saw Raph sitting in the steps next to the lair entrance, like he has always been sense that day. "I found nothing. No one has him. So on the plus side, we now know that he isn't captured!" Donnie said with a sad smile.

"On the MINUS side, we still don't know where Leo is. I mean, he can't just disappear like that! There must be a hideout or something that's be has made! Either that or he left the city!" Raph blurted out. He got up and started to make his way over to Donnie. "Are you one hundred percent sure that there is no way in tracking him?"

Donnie glared at Raph. Now he was getting frustrated. Raph has been like this every day now. "Yes Raph, I am one hundred percent sure. I have checked everything! Wait, I just got an idea. April is the only one who knows where she is right?"

"Yeah..." The older turtle replied, not quite sure where Donnie was going with it.

"Well maybe she's been visiting him every once in a while. Maybe, just maybe, I could try to hack into her phone and get into the GPS log!" Donnie said hopefully.

"But, don't you need her phone to do that?" The red masked brother asked.

"Sense I am the one who built the phone in the first place, I kept the phone logs on my computer. Now if I use that with the program I used to make the phones, I might be able to get into her phone." He said thinking through the plan.

"That's a major 'maybe' Donnie. If that doesn't work, then what?" Raph said as stubborn as usual.

"I honestly don't know. But I need to get started on the process. Maybe you can think of plan B while I do this." Donnie suggested.

Raph looked at Donnie for a moment, then nodded, and headed to his room.

* * *

Leo was putting the finishing touches on his new temporary had washed everything down with a rag he found, and the water from the did the job nicely, minus the streaks you see hear and there. I was definitely an improvement on how it looked before. He fixed the furniture, washed the bed and everything on it. He really didn't feel like sleeping on gross dirty sheets and a smelly comforter.

As he finished, there was knock at his window. It startled him at first. He wasn't expecting anyone. He went to the window to find April sitting on the fire escape with a sack full of things he needed. Like food, clean towels, stuff like that.

He opened the window for his friend and let her in. "Wow, you really got this place put together in three days! Nice job." She commented about the room.

"Well I am a ninja, so I can get things done faster than normal people." Leo replied as he put everything she brought him away.

"Well, that's not what I was thinking but ok."

"Then what were you thinking?" He questioned her

"Well, you being a turtle and all-" she began, but was interrupted by Leo.

"So you think all turtles are slow? Hah! I'll show you slow!" He leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. April struggled against Leo and eventually got him off her and pounced at him, temporarily pinning him to the ground. It was a good ten minutes until Leo finally won her down.

"So you still think all turtles are slow?" he laughed.

"Alright alright I don't! Now, can you please let me up now?" she begged weakly pulling against his arms. He let her up and they both laughed at one another, and went to the kitchen to get themselves some water.

"So Leo, what is it like living alone?" she asked breaking the small silence.

"Honestly, It's quiet, and,well lonely. But I am not ready to do home yet…" he looked down at his glass.

"Totally fine. I get it. You're still upset about it and still need time to yourself." April replied.

"Thanks, I am glad you understand, and I really needed the company every once in a while." He finished his glass and put it in the sink.

"You're welcome. I need to get back home. my aunt I coming home early and she will freak if I'm not there. Later!" She got up and went to the window.

"Bye April. See you later!" he called back. She nodded and left. 'It's nice to have a friend like her.' Leo thought. He looked at the time. it read '10:30'. He had nothing else to do. So he got up and left the building for a quick run. He hadn't gotten out lately, so it was nice to be out now.


End file.
